Dragons, Gods, and Devils
by Kento-hish17
Summary: At the climax of facing Kaguya, Naruto is simultaneously nicked by the All-Killing Ash Bones and thrust into a portal. Appearing in the skies of Earthland, now a child due to Rikudou Sennin chakra interfering with the disintegration, Naruto is saved by Bahamut, the True King of Dragons, Asura the Mantra God, and Oni the Mad Devil. Taken in as their student, Naruto explores Fiore.


A/N: Okay… this is a doozy. This is actually three challenges in one, from Challenger. As this is a NarutoxFairy Tail, the three challenges are: Naruto falls upon a fight between a Dragon and a God, learning from them to becoming a Dragonslayer and a Godslayer, Naruto is trained by Bahamut, the True King of dragons, and Naruto falls upon two Gods and they train him, bringing in possibly a third. Now, that part was originally he runs into Fuujin and Raijin, and they bring in Suijin and possibly a Devil to all teach Naruto Godslayer and Devilslayer magic. After a back-n-forth with Challenger, some things have changed and as such, this is also a minor crossover with Asura's Wrath and Street Fighter. Other than that, let's get started.

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto, Fairy Tail, Asura's Wrath, or Street Fighter

"Hey"- Human speech

' _Hey'-_ Human thought

" **Hey"-** Jutsu/Demon/Dragon/God/Devil speech

' _ **Hey'-**_ Demon/Dragon/God/Devil thought

Let's begin

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

As Naruto fell from the heavens over Earthland, he mulled over the events that led him to these circumstances. Working alongside his Rinnegan-wielding childhood friend turned avenger turned ally – boy, that's confusing – Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, his sensei Hatake Kakashi, and the nearly dead Obito, they fought against the source of all chakra, the Juubi turned into the first wielder of chakra, Otsutsuki Kaguya. Just as they were about to finish her, she opened another damnable portal, the blonde falling through it, any aid held back by the attacking progenitor of chakra. As the portal closed, his cloak fell and he reverted to normal… if he was eight.

 **(Flashback)**

' _Kurama, why the fuck am I a chibi again?'_ Naruto complained to the Kyuubi no Kitsune within him.

 _ **'I think that bitch managed to nick you with those ash bones again; not enough to disintegrate you, but the damage was reversed with my chakra, the damaged tissue affected by your chakra from the Sage revitalizing into this state. Now concentrate on not dying when you hit the ground while I keep you from exploding! This place is fucked and it's like it's trying to infect you with a different energy.'**_ Kurama advised.

"Ground?!" Naruto yelled aloud; looking down, which was his up, he saw he was indeed falling towards the ground within a large forested area, three large forms in the distance moving about, possibly in battle, as the portal closed above him, condemning him to wherever the hell he was.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

 **(Flashback end)**

As he fell from the sky, Naruto saw the shadows from before were coming towards him, the largest of them taking to the skies, for it bore wings, and flying towards him faster than the other two ran. As the figure drew nearer, Naruto could make out its features.

Is that a fucking dragon?!

Indeed, a brilliant golden dragon flew through the air towards him, its 100-feet horn on its forehead almost spearing poor Naruto as it flew just under him, catching him between where it's incredibly odd wings sprouted from. The arms of the wings had plated scales and attached to the massive teardrop-shaped appendages, a large spike extending from the tips, facing forward for now, three spikes on the outer sides of each 'wing,' dark gold scales down their centers with an eye-like symbol in the very centers, a blue dot in them. On the bottom of them were large fin-like spikes, bone-like spikes on the backs of the wings, a green gem nestled in the centers of the teardrop shapes.

Turning around and landing softly on the ground – as softly as a massive dragon such as this could land – the dragon kneeled lower and brought its wing down for Naruto to get off. Doing so, Naruto almost fell over, due to not being used to his smaller body. Stumbling onto the ground, Naruto saw the two figures from earlier finally enter the field the dragon made with its landing, flattening many trees with its size.

Both men were mountainous beings, almost ten feet tall each, and intimidating in their own ways. The first man was very tan, but his body was riddled with red markings tracing his muscles, as he was shirtless and barefoot, but some of the lines branched off into various patterns carved into his flesh. He wore ornate golden gauntlets and toe-/heelless greaves, blue tattered pants with red flames and the right pant leg tattered and haphazardly tucked into the greave, a golden sash around his waist and hanging behind his legs. He had pure white, _glowing_ eyes, white spiky hair and eyebrows with a small swirl in them.

The other was absolutely terrifying, as he looked like a demon in human form. A massive, buff, shirtless and barefoot man with dark blue, almost black skin, some parts of his flesh actually broken open like he was made of pottery, a glowing, crackling purple underneath his skin, dark green tattered pants reaching his knees, a sickly green rope tied around his waist. He had glowing red eyes with yellow irises, fangs protruding from his lower jaw, and small horns growing on his forehead, his fangs reaching to either side of his wide nose, a massive mane of glowing electric-blue hair atop his head. Floating around him were seven red orbs.

"Uh… don't eat me?" Naruto offered weakly, absolutely terrified of the dragon and the dude with the big fangs. Speaking of which, now that he was off its back, he could take in the dragon's full visage, which only succeeded in unnerving him further.

Shining blue eyes stared him down as its golden scales gave way to a bright orange around its chin, a golden brown down its neck flanked by the golden armored scales of its body, twin horns of bone sweeping back across its head, a golden headdress of sorts extending from the crown of the dragons skull. The build of dragon was more humanoid than draconian, as its scales were molded like armor, sections fitting together perfectly, the center of its chest bearing a crest made of five spikes facing forward, meeting in a point. The scales of its shoulders were molded like shoulderpads, pointing outwards and giving way to the muscled biceps with the same brown scales as the inside of its neck. Golden scales fashioned like gauntlets were on its forearms and hands, hook-like claws of the same bone-like material as its horns. It bore another green gem in a circular plate on its stomach, the armored scales of its waist and pelvis flowing into the long tail swaying behind it, golden plates and brown underbelly with a spike at the end of the bone material. Powerful double-jointed legs, golden and brown scales forming armor, white knee plates, and the same hooked claws for its toes. All in all, it was a beautiful creature, probably powerful as well.

" **You fell from the sky."** The white-haired man pointed out, his voice reminding Naruto so much of Gaara. **"How?"** He asked.

"Uh…" Naruto's eyes shifted over the two men and the beast, as the dragon actually changed its bone structure to more of a quadruped, lying down as it listened to his explanation. "I fell into a portal. I was fighting someone and they could conjure portals and I fell for it. Where am I?"

" **You are in the Northern Woodsea of Fiore, of Earthland."** The obsidian man offered, his voice almost a growl.

"…No idea what you just said. I've never heard of those places. How far is this from the Elemental Nations?" Naruto asked, thoroughly confused and worried. _'Please don't let me be right.'_ He mentally begged.

The dragon's eyes shined for a second before they dulled back to their normal bright blue. **"I see. You are from a different dimension. You are very far from home, child. I also sense this is not your original form; perhaps some sort of regression from this portal you fell through?"** The dragon actually spoke, lowering its head to Naruto's level.

Naruto's anguish at being so far from home and possibly never returning overrode the shock of a talking dragon. He fell to his knees and punched the ground. "No no no! Dammit, this can't be happening! I knew that bitch could send us to different dimensions but not like this! This is different; the ones she had were barren and vast. And I don't have Sasuke's Rinnegan and I doubt they can find me here, so I'm stuck! Dammit!" Naruto yelled as he hung his head.

" **Explain."** The tan-skinned man spoke.

Sighing and holding his head for a while as the truth sunk in, Naruto lazily relayed mostly major details of his world and the events that led him here. He explained the nine bijuu, their origin as the Juubi, the supposed legend behind the civilization before chakra and this Kaguya acquiring it and siring twin sons with the same power, one of which became the founder of the Ninshuu, the path of chakra and the shinobi. Once chakra was in widespread use, Kaguya, angered that her powers were squandered amongst the masses and used for the very thing she used them for to stop, war, she reincarnated with the Shinjuu as the Juubi and sought all chakra to return to her. Sealing it within him, Hagoromo, her son, went down in history as the Rikudou Sennin, splitting its power upon his death into the nine beasts. Bearing the strongest of them, Naruto's entire life was orchestrated by the anguished actions of Uchiha Obito, manipulated by Madara, who was in turn secretly manipulated by Kaguya's secret creation, manifesting in disguise as Madara's will. In the ensuing battle, Naruto fell into her portal and appeared here.

The three beings in front of him were completely unperturbed by his story, yet surprised at the capabilities of another dimension. The dragon opened a mental link between his apparent cohorts and they began a conversation about the boy and his future in this world of Earthland.

"So who the heck are you guys?"Naruto asked after a while, as they seemed preoccupied with… something.

" **I am Bahamut, the True King of dragons, the All Dragon."** The beast bellowed, bowing its head slightly.

" **I am Asura, the God of Mantra."** The tanned man introduced himself, folding his golden arms across his chest.

" **I am Oni, evil incarnate, the perfect warrior, for I have cast aside my humanity and embraced the Satsui no Hado. Humans refer to me as a demon or Kuruoshiki Metsu." (Mad Devil)** The obsidian-skinned monster spoke, his demonic voice shaking the very air with its ferocity and contained hatred.

Naruto's eye twitched at their answers; the dragon, he could believe, but a God and a Devil? Then again, if this place was seriously called 'Earthland,' than who knew how shit flew around here? Throwing his hands into the air, he responded. "Okay! Whatever! Dragon King, Mantra God, Mad Devil, I guess in this place, you can say whatever the fuck you want!"

Instead of being annoyed, the three beings chuckled, the sound gravely from Asura and just terrifying from Oni. **"Child, you are interesting. We have a proposition for you. From your story, this 'Kyuu-bi' grants you great power. In this world, there will be many people who will seek you out for this power, either for themselves or to surpass it. They will not care that you are a child, and this tailed beast power will not be enough. The strongest people in this world are the stuff of nightmares, and just from speaking to you, I know you see this beast as a friend and that you protect those precious to you. We propose you train under us; in exchange, we wish for you to endeavor in a task from each of us. From me, I wish you to kill the 'Dragon King' Acnologia; that runt has become mad with power and dares call himself the king of dragons."** Bahamut explained.

" **From me, I wish you to strike down those in this world who would call themselves Godslayers; their techniques are based on falsities, the teachings of books and mortals. Show them true Godslayer magic."** Asura chipped in.

" **From me, you** _ **will**_ **crush any demons you come across beneath your heel! I will make you the strongest warrior, my lineage in the Satsui no Hado."** Oni added, adamant in Naruto accomplishing his task.

Looking at them intently, Naruto decided to ask his friend for advice on this situation. _'Kurama? What do you think?'_

' _ **I say take them up on their offer. With you current physical state, you got nothing better to do than train back to your previous strength. And when we entered this dimension, your Sennin chakra let me 'feel' through this world; there are some very strong signatures across the land, and you might have a problem with them even**_ **with** _ **my chakra. This also gives you the chance to start over; no childhood of being hated and discriminated by villagers. You can live a new life. Plus, I can tell this land will be tons of fun for me since I can sense the world with you.'**_ Kurama offered, laying down in his cage, making a mental note to ask Naruto for a change in scenery in here; it's fucking dark and dreary.

Smiling at him, Naruto nodded and smirked at the dragon, god, and devil. "You got yourselves a deal! So what do we do first?!" He accepted.

Frighteningly enough, they all smirked evilly at him, as they began to think of their torturous training regimens; to master their Slayer magic, Naruto would need to be trained into the ground, pulled out, and trained back in twice as hard.

Naruto started to sweat as their massive forms cast a shadow on his diminutive body; what did he just get himself into?

 **(Year one, Year X769)**

Having found Naruto's reserves technically doubled, as he formed a reserve for magic much like his chakra, called an Origin, which equaled his large chakra reserves. Of course, like his chakra, his control was shit, so they had to train him in that first and foremost. Of course, 'train' meant inscribing a seal on his body using something called Rune Magic that continuously drained his magic reserves, made by Asura, surprisingly. The angry god explained that the designs carved in his flesh were actually Rune Magic seals he inscribed on himself that became a part of him since he had them all for so long. What they were for, he didn't explain, but alluded that Naruto would learn soon enough and go through a similar process later in his training.

As the seal drained his magic, he also began re-training in the shinobi arts from his memories and some advice from Kurama, who reasoned that with a new start, Naruto could be a better shinobi. He had to admit, outside of Kage Bunshin, Rasengan, his recently acquired Kyuubi Chakra Mode and its denominations, and the **Truth-Seeking Balls,** the boy was rather limited. After a minute in The Corner of Sadness, Naruto relented and started training his small body to a respectable level for his age if he wasn't stunted back in Konoha. He did various exercises to build muscle mass without being a tiny 'roid-junkie lookalike, for the dual purpose of growing strong and to survive Oni's insane training regimen.

His training consisted of him beating Naruto into the ground and violently 'fixing' his Shotokan kata, the fighting style Oni used in his battles, 'fixing' being a punch to the boys abdomen that slammed him into a tree and demanded he try it again. This usually happened about five times before Oni tested the strength of his stance... by punching him again. Oni's variation of the Shotokan would allow Naruto to withstand his punches, _not_ being thrown by the impact. Of course, those were few and far between, as Oni was very strong and his kata were _very_ precise.

He also had to learn to fuse Oni's Shotokan with Asura's rather berserker fighting style, wide arm sweeps, debilitating slams, and he even started working on creating projectiles made of Mantra Magic from his punches. The process was slow-going but he was making understandable progress.

He also began learning Dragonslayer Magic from Bahamut, finding the All Dragonslayer style consisted of the five elements he knew of from the Elemental Nations, and pure Magic, or Ethernano, manipulation. He started on Wind, since that was his primary element, and was making good progress. Bahamut informed him that these five elements were comparable to situations as if Naruto was learning under the five dragons of their respective elements, Cyclonus for Wind, Levian for Water, Sunderous for Lightning, Igneel for Fire, and Cronus for Earth. By the end of this training, Naruto would have the strength of five Dragonslayers as only _part_ of his repertoire. He also proposed an idea to 'combine' elemental Dragonslayer Magic in pairs for what he called sub-elements, creating stuff like Ice Dragonslayer, Lava, or Wood. Mulling over the idea, Bahamut said that no one attempted to combine Dragonslayer magic, so it could be possible, especially with the control over magic they would pound into the boy.

From Asura he would learn Rune and Bullet Magic, and a magic called Amaterasu. Hearing that, Naruto was disappointed to find it had nothing to do with manipulating ever-burning black flames, but was lethal Caster Magic that produced varying degrees of powerful explosions. Along with learning Rune Magic, Naruto was inscribed with Runes much like Asura, designs similar to the Mantra God's carvings.

 **(Year three, Year X771)**

After the three years of training so far, Naruto improved by leaps and bounds in his shinobi and Slayer arts, including rudimentary mage skills, such as normal versions of the five elements of his Dragonslayer Magic, Rune Magic, and the Bullet Magic Asura taught him. He also acquired the ability to enter a state of harmony with the Satsui no Hado and mastered a third of his All Dragonslayer Magic training.

In various spars against his more humanoid teachers, since he couldn't really spar with a fucking dragon, Naruto was exposed to several devastating techniques from Oni and he was enlightened on the nature of Asura's symbols across his body. Turns out he was a machine.

Well, kinda. The way Asura's body converted the atmosphere into Mantra, as he explained, was by absorbing the Ethernano through various spouts that extended out of his back and converted it into Mantra Magic, storing it in a reactor in his chest, channeling it through his body for various purposes. The main, and first, technique he taught Naruto in the art of Mantra Godslayer Magic was using Mantra to turn his arms into golden gauntlets, similar to how his arms were permanently. He could also conjure extra arms. In Asura's first few centuries, that was the limit of his capabilities, but after his journeys – of which, he would never tell Naruto – he aspired to train in his Mantra manipulation, channeling it into others forms, thus solidifying the Mantra Godslayer style.

Naruto could conjure the gauntlets and extra arms, but that was all he could accomplish in three years. With Oni, he was at an intermediate level in the Shotokan style, and the several beatings resulted in his clothes being destroyed, so he ventured to a nearby town – Harujion – for new attire. He returned to the mountainside they lived in, dressed in a combination of Asura's clothing and Oni's wear when he was human.

A black gi with a short left sleeve and the right side from under his pectorals up gone, he got a length of prayer beads much like Oni had as Akuma, also in red, wrapped around his body from his right shoulder. He had bandages wrapped around his hands and a blood-red belt around his waist. For pants, he wore black pants with red wind patterns down the sides, and he was also barefoot.

 **(Year nine, Year X777)**

Across the nine years of training, Bahamut informed Naruto of this day, July 7th of X777, where they must end the training, as the True King of Dragons would leave his Dragonslayer for a meeting of all dragons, meaning any other dragon with a Dragonslayer would leave their children as well. Even Bahamut didn't know why they left; he explained it was a strong tug in his being that told him to go somewhere he hadn't gone in centuries: the homeland of the Dragons, Arcadia.

Bidding him goodbye, Naruto was at least thankful he managed to master All Dragonslayer Magic, allowing him to use the five elements and consume them as well as the very Ethernano in the air around them; he also managed to make a good bit of progress in his 'sub-element Dragonslayer Magic.' With the departure of Bahamut came the end of Naruto's training with Asura and Oni.

Asura explained it would take decades for the runes he inscribed on Naruto's body to be carved into his flesh like his teacher. The Mantra God was also surprised when Naruto created a few new techniques for the Mantra Godslayer style.

Oni announced Naruto was his equal in the Satsui no Hado and bade him farewell in his own violent way, saying they would meet again and have a fight to the death to find the true master of the Satsui no Hado. Nervously laughing that off, Naruto left the mountainside inlet they all shared, the God and Devil disappearing in pillars of gold and darkness, respectively, as he mulled over the other part of his training: shinobi arts.

In only two years of the training, he already managed to get back to the level he was before he came here; that fact both excited and disheartened him, since that meant he didn't know that much in the ways of a shinobi. Seeking to rectify that, he continued his shinobi training and learned more jutsu that he remembered from throughout his life. He also managed to work on his chakra control extensively, finally able to form a Rasengan in one hand without a clone, including its singular extra forms, like Oodama and Chou Oodama. However, he still needed at least one clone for his elementally-augmented Rasengan, which he thankfully expanded on since he had access to all five elements; he also managed to combine his Rasengan with Ethernano, Mantra, and the Satsui no Hado. He also found out something extremely awesome: due to Kurama's condition – y'know, being stuck inside Naruto forever – he couldn't do much but sit there… sit _still_. He found Kurama could generate Sage chakra for him from within. The awesomeness just kept coming! It definitely came in handy for his regular Sage Mode, and the empowered version of his Kyuubi Chakra Mode using the Rikudou Sennin's chakra bequeathed to him.

Heading down to Harujion, Naruto ignored most of the lustful stares from the women at his half-shirtless state, his body lean with muscle, his whisker marks and slightly slanted eyes giving him an exotic look.

For the next few years, Naruto would wander across Fiore, helping people, trouncing bandits, and even taking care of a few Dark Guilds, former legal Guilds that broke the laws of the Council one way or another, were asked to disband, and kept functioning. Mages in this world came together to form Guilds, taking several jobs from around the area to support their Guilds and the surrounding town. He thought about joining a Guild, but he couldn't find one that screamed 'This is me.' However, Fairy Tail was very promising…

 **(Seven years later)**

"So you say you're looking for someone named Salamander?" Naruto asked his companion once his severe motion sickness faded. For some reason, whenever he rode on any form of transportation, his stomach seemed to flip its shit.

He seemed to bond with a pink-haired young man who suffered from the same condition. When the train stopped before their destination, they had a window of opportunity to get to know each other. He found his name to be Natsu Dragneel, and after some questioning when Naruto sensed an odd familiarity with a complete stranger, he found he was the Fire Dragonslayer, son of Igneel. They came to the conclusion that Dragonslayers suffered from motion sickness. No particular reason, they just agreed on it; it made some form of sense to them. Having nothing else to do, Naruto decided to help Natsu's search for this 'Salamander,' hoping it would be Igneel. Naruto didn't have the heart to tell him the truth that the dragons were gone for who knows how long. He didn't bring up his own lineage as the son of the King of Dragons; he just alluded that he was _a_ Dragonslayer. Before they could talk further, the train began to move again, and they were next to useless, Natsu's own companion, a blue cat with a green scarf named Happy, consoling his best friend.

After the hour ride and five minutes of kissing the ground in 'sweet, sweet relief,' they began walking into Harujion, asking around for a 'Salamander.' They were surprised, Naruto more so than Natsu, when their questioning was answered by squeals from women and a dust cloud signaling their departure towards Natsu's goal. Following the woman, and several others, it seemed they were crowding around the supposed Salamander. Naruto, having learned that Natsu was indeed Salamander of Fairy Tail, knew this man was an imposter, so he just wanted to see how Natsu would react to the situation; he wasn't that bright.

He recognized the imposter as Bora of Prominence, previously of Titan Nose, a known sex trader, and stayed his hand, suppressing his rage at the disgust of his actions. He sensed the tell-tale feeling of magic in the air; following the flow of it, he spied Bora's ring with a heart on it and the targets: the women. Charm. Disgusting.

With the spike of his combination magic/chakra reserves, a wave flew through the immediate area, releasing the banned magic's hold on the women in the area. Unfortunately, the civilian women were legitimately fangirling, save for one well-endowed blonde girl. He could almost see the hearts fall off her eyes as her own apparent magic reserves worked with the wave he sent and released her from it. He chuckled as Natsu interrupted the women fawning over 'Salamander' with his exclamation of Igneel. He almost burst with laughter when Natsu asked who Bora was, garnering the anger of the girls around him. Coming to his rescue, he grabbed the shoulder of the nearest woman, somehow getting the attention of the whole crowd and smiled at them with his eyes closed, reminiscent of Kakashi. "Excuse me, ladies, but can you please spare my friend from your wrath? I would appreciate it very much." He asked politely, but the women were still brainwashed by the aftereffects of the Charm magic and looked to turn on him.

Casting a minor genjutsu that showed them the image of his Devilslayer teacher, he smirked as they ran away in fear and dispelled the technique. He chuckled when Natsu shrugged off 'Salamander's' autograph as the paper flapped in the wind. He watched as the blonde girl that remained reprimanded Bora for his use of a banned magic and snarled at his half-assed cover for it. He smiled when the girl saw through it but began to formulate a plan when Bora invited them to his party, tricking the girl, Lucy, into coming in exchange for his word to join Fairy Tail. He chuckled when she caught herself under a minor Charm spell. Approaching her alongside a bored Natsu, Naruto tapped her shoulder to get her attention while she plotted to use her feminine wiles on 'Salamander' to get herself into Fairy Tail without having to even touch him.

She squeaked in surprise and spun around, not noticing Naruto's eyes flicking to her bouncing chest for a fraction of a second before meeting her eyes. "Hello, I couldn't help but overhear your plan to manipulate 'Salamander'; could you use a hand?" He offered his hand to her, smiling as she blushed lightly, a combination of his good looks and being overheard so easily.

Nodding and shaking his comparably larger hand, Lucy introduced herself, skirting around the topic of a surname, and offered to treat them both to lunch, as thanks to Natsu for helping her break out from the spell of Bora's Charm, and thanks to Naruto as her partner in crime. She was surprised to find 'Salamander' was actually Bora of Prominence, expunged from the guild Titan Nose when they found out about his 'hobbies.' Known for employing large 'guards', Lucy was thankful for Naruto's help, as they formulated a plan to execute tonight.

 **(Later that night)**

Lucy's voluptuous form was currently clad in an elegant dress with a low-cut collar and cut down the side at the hip to show off her legs; she flaunted her looks as she boarded Bora's yacht and was escorted by leering guards that were better suited in a zoo, specifically the gorilla pen.

As she sat with Bora and attempted to evade his flirtations, Naruto was standing on the very top of the spire atop the town clock tower, Natsu clinging to it below him and scouting the distance with concentration as if he'd find something there. With a special rune he inscribed on Lucy's palm and his own, Naruto would be alerted to the moment to strike when he felt a burning on his rune.

Just as Lucy swatted the floating droplets of wine she deduced were spiked, one of Bora's guards appeared behind her and held her arms to her back as Bora 'welcomed' her to their slave ship. Her hands still being free, she pressed her two center fingers on her palm that contained the rune, alerting Naruto to her plight, just as Bora creepily felt up her thigh, filching her Celestial Spirit Gate Keys and tossing them out the window.

Fingers twitching from the burning sensation, Naruto smirked widely and whooped, alerting Natsu to their moment of triumph, and channeled chakra to his legs that vaulted him high in the air above the docked ship. Kicking off a platform of chakra, Naruto was heading right for the ship alongside Natsu, the gold energy of Mantra pouring off his body and gathered around his fists.

" **Karyu no Tekken!"**

" **Mantorajin no Kinken!" (Golden Fist of the Mantra God)**

In a splintering explosion of fire and smoke, Natsu and Naruto burst through the ceiling above the thugs, flattening several of them and providing the necessary distraction for Lucy to escape her captors, kicking Bora in the chin when he attempted to jump her with the branding iron. Natsu's fists were clad in flames, as was his style, while Naruto's arms were now made of intricately-carved gold plates with small swirls on his knuckles and flame patterns trailing from them and his wrists. They smirked determinedly, their respectively elements putting the fear in Bora and his thugs...

Until the boat rocked and the twin Dragonslayers' horrible motion sickness kicked in, crippling them.

"What the hell?!" Lucy exclaimed with buggy eyes and her jaw dropping to the floor.

"Hi Lucy!" Happy waved to her from the hole in the ceiling, kept aloft by his feathery wings... that weren't there last time she saw him. Shrugging off her question about his wings, he divebombed into the boat and looped his tail around the band around her waist, lifting her out of danger.

"Wh-what about Naruto and Natsu?!" She sputtered as her newest friends grew smaller from her progressive ascencion.

"I can't carry more than one person at a time." Happy responded like it was the simplest thing in the world, essentially leaving them both for dead. Before Lucy could comment, Bora's indignant yell and a blast of fire burst through the boat, just barely missing them. "Lucy, listen, this is very important." Happy said seriously.

"What now?!" She asked, exasperated.

"My transformations about to wear off." He said.

"...GODDAMMIT!" Lucy cursed as Happy's wings poofed away and they fell into the harbor. Realizing this was the general area Bora threw her keys, Lucy looked around underwater. Finding them, she thanked her good fortune for the shallow body of water and grabbed them, picking out a specific key and swimming to the surface just as Natsu was breaking through his sickness and glaring daggers at Bora for sullying the name of Fairy Tail. " **Open, Gate of the Water Bearer!"**

Afer an idle threat from Aquarius about dropping the keys, the Celestial Spirit swept Lucy up in her giant wave attack, sweeping the boat into town.

"It stopped..." Naruto whispered as he got up from the floor, his body glowing with a menacing black flame as an oppressive force fell on Bora and his thugs.

"The rocking stopped..." Natsu whispered as well as he wiped off any drool from dry-heaving. He turned to Bora and gave him something akin to the death-stare, causing the man to unconsciously take a step back. "I hear you've been posing as a mage from Fairy Tail." He remarked, beginning to take off his coat.

"What of it?" Bora smirked arrogantly as one of the thugs closer to Natsu lunged at him.

The Fire Dragonslayer dispatched him with a single punch to the face. "I'm Natsu Dragneel and I've never seen you in Fairy Tail!" Natsu sneered murderously, his punch revealing the guild mark on his right shoulder.

"B-Bora-sama, that mark...! He's real!" A thug screamed towards his boss.

"Idiot, don't call me by that name!" Bora tried to save face, only for Naruto's derisive snort to catch his attention.

"Save it; we already know who you are. Bora of Prominence, expunged from Titan Nose for your thefts and slave-trade." Naruto informed him, the black aura from before concentrating over his arms as he channeled the Satsui no Hado.

"I don't care if you're a good person or bad, but I won't forgive you for using our name." Natsu commented as he stalked towards Bora, ignoring Naruto's comments about his priorities.

Clicking his teeth, Bora thrust his palm forward, a massive torrent of flames engulfing the two of them. "Whatever! You're just a bunch of noisy brats!" He yelled, a distraught Lucy held back by Happy's wings once he regained a bit of his magic.

"Taste's like shit."

"Just awful."

Naruto's and Natsu's comments pierced through the roaring flames as the inferno began to shrink, their twin silhouettes visible. "Are you really a fire mage? I've never tasted such awful fire." Natsu commented further.

The flames began to thin, revealing Naruto and Natsu were _eating_ the flames, to the shock of everyone around them, including Natsu once he saw his friend performing the same action. Naruto gave him a look that just said 'I'll explain later.' Nodding, Natsu finished his 'meal.' "All the same, thanks for the meal. Now I'm all powered up." He remarked as he slammed his foot, taking a horse stance.

"B-Bora-sama... I've seen him before!" A thug remarked as Natsu and Naruto began to engulf fire and _wind_ , respectively.

"What?!" Bora looked to his cowering minion.

"R-rosy hair... scale-patterned scarf... H-He's definitely the real..."

 **"Karyu no..."**

 **"Fuuryu no..." (Wind Dragons...)**

"Salamander..." Lucy whispered, finishing the thugs sentence as they attacked.

 **"HOKO!" (Roar)**

Twin bellows of fire and wind burst from the Dragonslayers' mouths, fusing halfway and slamming into the thugs full-force, launching nearly half of the entire boat from the rest in a fiery explosion, also taking out the towns clock tower, the scorched but barely alive bodies of Bora and his men littering the ground.

Lucy's jaw hit the ground in shock, both at their power, and the results. "Amazing but... YOU OVERDID IT!" She screamed, gesturing to the devastated port town.

"Aye."

"Don't you 'Aye' me!" Lucy snapped at the cat even as several armored men were running towards them. "Oh crap, the military!" She warned her friends.

"Crap! Let's run." Natsu remarked plainly, grabbing Lucy's wrist and pulling her along as he, Happy, and Naruto began to run out of town.

"Why me?!" She cried, waterfall tears running down her face as she flapped in the wind like a towel as the boys pulled her along by her wrists.

Looking back at her, Natsu smiled toothily. "You wanna join Fairy Tail, right? Then come with me." He assured her, a smile working its way onto her face as she dropped down and ran alongside them.

"Okay!" She giggled.

"What about you Naruto? You wanna join?" Natsu asked the blonde.

"Is it always like this?" He thumbed towards the destroyed town and trailing authorities.

"Yep!" Natsu answered, his grin widening.

"Then hell yeah I'm in!" Naruto responded, drawing a sweatdrop from Lucy but an even impossibly-wider grin from Natsu, mirroring his own.

"So are you gonna explain how you can eat fire and use Wind Dragonslayer Magic?" Natsu asked, his face suddenly serious, drawing a bigger sweatdrop from Lucy at how quick he changed his behavior, yet looked to Naruto with curiosity.

"Hold on; what _is_ Dragonslayer Magic?" Lucy asked, getting their attention as they slowed to a walk, the military no longer on their heels, instead returning to the town to put out the fire and check for injured people.

"Dragonslayer Magic is a Lost Magic that allows specific humans to take on the physical characteristics of a dragon. Their lungs spew their respective element, their scales can protect against their elements used against them, and their claws are dressed in them. Natsu learned from Igneel, the Fire Dragon, so he used Fire Dragonslayer Magic. What about you, Naruto?" Happy explained, shocking Lucy on his knowledge of the subject, before turning to Naruto again for his answer.

"Did Igneel tell you about the Dragon King?" Naruto asked of Natsu.

Tilting his head in confusion, Natsu was silent for a bit before his eyes darkned. "Acnologia. Igneel mentioned him, yeah. He hates him, though. All dragons apparently do." Natsu answered.

"So does my sensei. I was taught by the _True_ Dragon King, the owner of the title that Acnologia stole. My Dragonslayer teacher was Bahamut, and his style was the All-Dragonslayer Magic. With it, I can access Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lightning, and Ethernano. I can consume and use those elements like any other Dragonslayer. Think of it as six Dragonslayers in one. I also learned Mantra Godslayer and Mad Devilslayer Magic." Naruto informed his friends, knowing at least Lucy probably noticed his golden arms and the black aura, and the fact it would come up in the future, so best to get it over with.

Everyone but the blonde blinked owlishly in confusion. "That's pretty scary, to think of six Dragonslayers in one person. And what's God- and Devilslayer Magic?" Natsu asked.

"Exactly what it sounds like. Like Dragonslayer Magic, it's magic that can hurt and kill a God and Devil; specifically I learned from Asura the Mantra God, and Oni the Mad Devil. I also have my own set of skills and abilities apart from all that." Naruto explained to his friends as they walked.

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy's jaws all dropped to the ground, dragging behind them as their bodies walked on autopilot. After picking them up, Lucy spoke up. "Are you saying you learned from a legitimate God and Devil?!" She asked hysterically.

Naruto nodded. "Yes, Asura taught me a true Godslayer style, with the condition to defeat other Godslayers, because there _are_ others, but their ways are false; they are merely just stronger, black versions of normal Dragonslayer styles. He informed me of three 'Godslayers'; one's of Fire, Lightning, and Sky." Naruto informed them.

"Your teachers gave you conditions for their teachings?" Lucy asked, confused.

Nodding, Naruto spoke again. "Bahamut wants me to defeat Acnologia for stealing his title as King of the Dragons, and Oni tasked me to kill any and all demons. Also, I think he plans for us to meet in the future for a fight to the death." Naruto remarked, unsure on the legitimacy of that, or his feelings on the subject should it be true.

"That's pretty weird. And you mentioned a different set of skills apart from all of that? I doubt it could match up to six Dragonslayer styles and God- and Devilslayer Magic." Lucy commented.

"Well, technically it's two sets of skills. Before I came here, I was a shinobi, and some time in my life, I also became a sage. As a shinobi, I can harness the elements like Dragonslayer Magic, and do a bunch of other techniques. As a sage, I can harmonize with the earth and take the energy of nature within myself." Naruto explained further.

"What can you do with that?" Natsu asked.

"I'll show you later; I need to be completely still to take in energy, and once it wears off, I'm really tired." Naruto responded, receiving a trio of nods as they continued towards a future of insanity, Fairy Tail.

End Ch. 1

Whoo! Took me a while to do this, but I did it! I'm sure some of you are gonna cry 'overpowered!' and... you're kinda right. I know when I first started on FF that I said I hated godlike Naruto, but I like to think I've changed since then. I'm okay with godlike Naruto, if it's just damn fun and cool. And I like to think I can accomplish some cool stuff, so here we go. So... that's about it. Lemme know what you think.

Ja ne!


End file.
